


【哈蛋】七年之痒

by yy0543



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 一点点悲伤, 七年之痒 - Freeform, 优雅的绅士蛋, 婚姻咨询, 搞笑, 蜜月旅行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 解决婚姻危机最好的办法，就是来一场肾上腺素激增的蜜月旅行
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【哈蛋】七年之痒

“你有想过不一样的人生吗？”艾格西突然开口问道。

哈利把眼镜摘下，并不是金士曼那幅黑色粗框眼睛，而是私人的，一幅金边细框的老花眼镜。《太阳报》上是粗标题的英国脱欧，哈利很关心这个，这涉及到一些他们与欧洲情报部门的关系，还有一些资产问题。艾格西喝了口意大利进口的咖啡，什么时候他对这种奢侈品也逐渐习惯了，上天作证，五年以前他喝上两杯麦当劳的咖啡就能精神一个早上，而现在，只要没有一杯香浓的纯正意式咖啡他会浑身不对劲。

“不一样的人生？我以为现在的就很好。”哈利皱眉，把报纸放下。他觉得艾格西不会无缘无故提出问题，而他像个绅士一样，对伴侣的所有问题都表示尊重。

“是说，我们是特工欸。”艾格西一边说一边喝了口咖啡，“就是那种无情干掉对手，时不时面临生死离别……先不说这个，你有想过，若我一辈子都拿不到那张步入金士曼的门票呢？你知道的，我遇过更多很糟的情况，比如我妈尝试自杀，用头去撞墙，吓坏了我，上面血迹的分布我还记得清清楚楚，还有迪恩把我揍得进医院，而我该死的连最低限度的医药费都付不出，哪怕只有五英镑，那么多艰难的时刻，我都没打那通电话，因为我是个现实的人，知道童话故事永远不会发生在现实中的。”

“那可不一定，”哈利喃喃道，“瞧瞧我们的灰姑娘皇妃，英国人对童话故事的向往。”

“你是装傻还是真相信小报上的文字。”艾格西喝下最后一口咖啡，“我们都知道灰姑娘皇妃并不幸福的事实，应该说，绝大部分的上流人士都知道皇室的那点事。”

“那你为什么要打那通电话呢？”哈利接过咖啡杯，艾格西赶紧提醒了一句，一半就好，但哈利还是给艾格西倒了四分之三。

“单纯是，心血来潮？”艾格西最后也只能给出这个答案，“不过其实进去里头蹲上十八个月也没什么的。”

“幸好你打了。”哈利总算看完一整份太阳报，脸上带有点颓废且疲惫的感觉，现在不过才早上八点半。

“我真希望，这是什么邪恶反派的阴谋，可以用几把机关枪或手榴弹解决的那种，而事实上，这什么也不是，不过是政治操纵，民众恐慌和全球化经济带来的影响。”

“嘿，别在早上八点谈论这些。”艾格西假装头疼，捂住自己的太阳穴，“我今天晚上还要赶去阿拉伯，那里情况越来越糟，我真庆幸我几年前退出了军队。”

“你现在仍是在军队，一支独立的，高科技的私人军队。”哈利带着怜悯的眼神看向他，“你拿到的绝不是上流社会的门票，这是个死亡列车。”

“那这辆列车的名字一定叫婚姻。”

两个人在九点的时候出发，理所当然地迟到了。梅林对着他们冷嘲热讽的，后面站着新来的情报官。这新人是个非裔人士，有难民背景，还不习惯英国人那伤人刺骨的幽默，所以老是用沉默来遮掩他的不自在。

他们开了晨会，大抵上决定该插手哪件事，不该插手哪间事，这边MI6又有什么动作了，那边CIA又卷入什么该死的政治斗争于是决定乱枪打鸟针对大洋彼岸的一家可怜的小小裁缝店。这不是最糟的情况，哈利握住艾格西的手，不比冷战那时候来得惨，还有经济大萧条的那段时间，还有瓦伦提娜事件，噢，他想念这种如电影般的惊天阴谋，因为会一开超过一半时，某个傻蛋提了英国脱欧问题，于是众绅士们开始在圆桌会议上展开一场口头上的厮杀。

洛克西和艾格西都提早离场了，这位美丽的兰斯洛特在巴黎，时尚之都，企图阻止一场恐怖袭击，而艾格西没那么幸运，他要阅读阿拉伯的报告，检查装备，然后收拾行李，准备好接下来两个礼拜的食材，并不是说他不准备这些哈利就会饿死，只是他喜欢为哈利准备食物的感觉。

大约是下午四点的时候，他匆匆忙忙地回到家里打包了一些简单的行李，把蔬菜鱼肉放好，然后搭车到机场去。新来的情报官在私人客机上，他试图和这位新人聊天，你对阿拉伯怎么看？有什么乡愁（nostalgia）？但那位情报官并不理解这个单词，他摇摇头，似乎对阿拉伯也没有什么依恋。

哈利打了封简讯给他，问他有条银灰色的领带放去哪里了？他回了句不知道，自己找。关上手机后认真思索，最后回了句，我橱里有个银灰色领带，看看是不是你的。

阿拉伯的任务非常无聊，监听、回报、等待时机，时不时来个狙击任务。那里已经够乱了，美国人和俄罗斯人争锋相对，超过四个特务机关在这里布下层层网线。他来这里纯粹是为了阻止一场针对石油台的轰炸，管他是什叶派的还是美国人出于战略考量决定炸的，污染海洋绝对不行，还有石油价格飙升，美国人比他更怕这事儿，说得好像英国就不靠进口油似的。

他在这里待了两个礼拜，和新任情报官培养出一种古怪的默契。新情报官的英文名字叫吉姆(JIM)，原名太长了，连情报官本人也记不起来。他们靠吃着罐头军粮度日，没有一天洗过澡，整整两个礼拜，只有黄沙恶狠狠地刷过他们的皮肤。他的肤色从白变红，又从红变黑，活像是从某个夏威夷海岸度假回来，吉姆会说些针对肤色的笑话，但自嘲的意义偏多，他还是没法精准地抓住英式幽默的关键呢，艾格西心想，应该更优雅点，用多点恶毒的语气才对。

他在那儿看完了半本的《远大前程》（狄更斯小说，讲述一名穷苦小孩意外获得大笔财产），他有点感同身受，想跟哈利说说这件事，但现在不是个太好的时机，如果他辛辛苦苦把电话连到总部，绕过了一堆监听，只为了和亚瑟说句小说很好看，梅林一定会带着冲锋枪亲自来这边解决他的。

他们应该在阿拉伯待上三个星期，但最后还是提早回去了。法国（指法国2015年11月的恐怖袭击事件）那边的任务彻底失败，洛克西也受了重伤，作为洛克西最好的朋友，他坚持亲自回去看看洛克西的情况。他和吉姆搭乘着私人飞机，在狭小的飞机厕所用一碗面盆的水洗澡，两人身上都散发着发酵面包在橱柜放了半年会有的酸臭味，艾格西无比想念桑拿房和温泉，他应该找个时间去冰岛做任务。

吉姆贴心地帮他把行李提上车，他们和司机打了个招呼，随后各自打开手提电脑做自己的事情。吉姆正在努力补充这两个礼拜里总部发生的大小事，而他正游览着《太阳报》的网站，见鬼的，保守党真的死死抓着这报纸，好似太阳报就是他们的党报对吗。

他咕哝着，又关掉页面专注在自己的报告上。而吉姆推了推平光眼镜，欲言又止。他注意到了，但没询问，抬头告诉司机绕去一间意大利餐厅，他想好好吃一顿，再到办公室面对繁重的书面报告。

有人说过戏剧的本质吗？是生活，是人，哪怕你觉得灰姑娘的故事完全不符合现代女权精神，灰姑娘之后的日子也一直成谜，但这故事还是存在且经久不衰，因为人们都喜爱看好的那面，不会想到诸如如果王子其实不爱灰姑娘，甚至与灰姑娘的闺蜜出柜的话会怎样。

往好处想，那不是他的闺蜜。艾格西盯着那名梳着丸子头，眼角有着细鱼尾纹，可金发还是闪耀得和太阳似的女性。他并未看清这名女士的脸，她背对着他们。可他看见哈利了，哈利的手搭在她的腰上，为她开门，还亲了亲女士的额角。这都算不得什么，他们经常干这样的事，用魅力和性吸引力来获取情报。

“亚瑟最近接了蜜罐任务吗？”艾格西冷静地询问道。吉姆的脸色扭曲成一个滑稽的样子，他可能在十分钟前就知道这件事，只是没告诉艾格西，或不知道如何开口。现在他不用开口了，伦敦多小，各式各样狗血肥皂剧的起源都来自于这里。

“最近没有什么蜜罐任务。”吉姆贴心地，善解人意地告诉他，“但我相信亚瑟不会做出这种事情的。”

“我也是，”艾格西说道，好像刚才跟一位女性搂搂抱抱还亲亲的不是他交往两年结婚五年的丈夫，“也不想想他丈夫的职业，全英国的监视器都是我们家的电视呢，还有枪支，美妙的手榴弹，我知道杀死一个人的两百四十种方法而能够顺利脱罪。”

“噢……那些计划里有我的存在吗？”吉姆磕磕巴巴地说，可怜的阿拉伯裔人，他太天真，太善良了。艾格西毫不犹豫地利用了这善良人的友谊，朝他沉重地点头，哪怕他心底并不相信哈利会趁他丈夫在阿拉伯命悬一线执行任务的时候和一名漂亮的金发女性在他们常去的意大利餐厅里调情，但捉弄一个可怜的新人太有趣了，他得和梅林谈谈这件事，他们可爱的新情报官，还有他那该死的出轨丈夫。

2.

“那可怜人，你快把他吓死了。”梅林刷着平板，表情仍旧严肃，可眼睛却眯了一点，侧面证明他确实挺开心的。

“换成是你，你会告知我吗？”艾格西解开外套扣子，坐在洛克西对面的位置。

“当然会，幸灾乐祸的那种。”梅林调出了一张照片，一位四十多岁女士，但仍风韵犹存。她的鼻子挺得像个北欧人，五官深邃，绿得犹如翡翠的眼睛，从金发碧眼的标准来看，她是最纯粹的那种，比艾格西纯粹多了。

“法兰黛西·诺曼，英法意三国混血，牛津的哲学系荣誉教授，出过几本关于斯宾诺莎的研究著作，泛灵论者，保守党支持者。”

“那她家族呢？出身于什么贵族？”

“关于这点，你可要大失所望了，她是位标准的，积极意义上的灰姑娘，出身于底层，靠着奖学金和出版小说来赚取学费，而哈利的家族也曾经资助过她，作为有钱人那无聊的善行标准。哈利估计是在年轻时就认识她了。”

又是一位灰姑娘，艾格西心想，那些上流阶层对平民略施恩惠顺便把人拐回家做伴侣的习俗多热衷啊。

“一位老友。”艾格西用手指敲着会议桌，“解释了哈利对她亲密的举动。”

“你把这称为亲密的举动？”洛克西挥舞着包着石膏的右手，她在法国受的伤让她获得两个月的假期，足以让她把多余的精力发泄在仇视自己的老板和闺蜜的丈夫上“老天，这举动足够形成一次婚姻危机了，要我说，告他，最好拿个几十万的赔偿金。”

“我不缺这点钱。”艾格西无所谓地反驳，其实他们三人都没太在乎这件事，最多有些心理上的不舒服，因为哈利和那位女教授的举动确实太过了。

“我们应该给他一次解释的机会。”梅林提议，“我最近刚研发了一款测谎的仪器。”

“不需要，我已经打给他了。”艾格西把电话收起来，“他还有十二分钟就能来，除了那段餐厅外的视频，还有什么其他哈利和她相处过的监控。”

“多得很，一段在公园的，还有一段在机场，他们还一起去了图书馆。”

“我从来没和他一起去过图书馆。”艾格西皱眉，“我恨那个地方，如果谁带我去那边约会，我一定狠狠地踢他屁股。”

“解释了你们品味上的差距。”洛克西发出一声忧郁的感叹，似乎艾格西和哈利的婚姻已经落到一个无法挽救的境界。

桌上的红茶又续了一杯，他加了两勺的蜂蜜和一点奶，配着巧克力曲奇吃着。洛克西蠢蠢欲动，让艾格西掰了半块给她，梅林则屹然不动，不像这群糖分上瘾的年轻人，话说，他和洛克西还算得上年轻人吗？

哈利来得很快，他们正看到哈利给法兰黛西小姐买了一支巧克力雪糕，然后温柔地递了一张纸巾给她。哈利坐在艾格西的旁边，靠得很近，手摆在艾格西的椅子上，须后水的味道飘进艾格西的鼻子里，艾格西转头，给了哈利的脸颊一个轻吻。

“这会太过吗？”哈利开口问道，艾格西挑眉，一脸这种问题你还好意思问我。

“我相信这位法兰黛西女士没有任何情报价值，你对她的举动，纯粹出自于你的绅士风度。”梅林略带嘲讽地说，这下他又显得站在艾格西这边，哪怕他和哈利有几十年的交情。

“我得承认，她是个很有魅力的女性，在某些社会议题上我们有相同的看法。”

“所以我们产生婚姻危机的原因是因为我不支持保守党？”

“危机这词也太过严重了，我保证我是绝对没和她亲吻的想法。”

“你在那间意大利餐厅，我们常去的那间，亲了她。”

“礼貌性的吻。”哈利发出被惹恼的声音，艾格西皱眉，一旦谁对这事儿认真了，情绪很快会感染其他人，首当其冲的就是梅林。

“我建议你们去婚姻咨询，”梅林开口道，“你们的婚姻基本是全金士曼的象征，这五年来特工和后勤组建家庭的频率都高了二十个百分点，我可不像金士曼的象征沦为茶余饭后的笑话。”

“说得我们婚姻好像皇室婚姻似的。”艾格西抱怨，但他知道他不会拒绝这个的，哈利也是。

艾格西注视着镜中的自己，有点陌生。他前几天剪了头发，顺带着修了眉和剪指甲。比起五年前的他，现在的艾格西有一种专属于上流阶层的派头，眉间那股古灵精怪的活泼被严肃的眉形取代，身上散发出浓郁的古龙水味，连口音也趋近哈利那种完美的伦敦上流阶层口音。他低头看了看他的牛津鞋，擦得闪闪发亮，像个该死的虐待狂或洁癖，而他竟然对于这点很满意。他拢了边角的头发，发胶的味道清淡而优雅，镜中倒映着一个保守的，极具绅士派头的盖里·安文，标准的王牌特工。

哈利敲门，似乎在催促他。他抽了一张纸巾抹手，心底暗自觉得这咨询室的纸巾未免也太过粗糙。整间咨询室的装潢品味令人担忧，三面故作专业的灰墙，然后生怕前来咨询的夫妻或情侣以为自己实际上进了什么精神病诊所，所以突兀地涂上了嫩绿的一面墙，还在墙前摆了几套木椅，上面放着青草色的软垫。连厕所都是这可怕的绿色，还有些廉价的墙纸，上面印着蕨类植物，与纯白陶瓷的洗手盆和马桶格格不入。烘干机一点用都没有，他有点恼怒地开门，哈利·哈特握着一把黑伞，冷酷无情地说：“到我们了。”

两人走进小小的咨询室，一张双人沙发和一把扶手椅，第一道考题，他们会选择什么椅子，坐得有多近。艾格西看了哈利一眼，而哈利也正好看了艾格西。他们在视线短暂交汇后就做了一项决定，不是他们平时在家的习惯。在家的时候哈利喜欢那张维多利亚式的椅子，而他喜欢一个人躺在小小的沙发上，而电视上会播些老电影，就在昨天，他们还重温了《罗马假日》。

咨询师朝他们微笑，表示可以叫她莎拉，他们也向她问好并报上自己的名字。艾格西端详着这位咨询师，她应该是亚裔和本地人的混血，五官透露着清秀温婉的感觉，看不出年纪，头发绑成一条辫子让她显得说不定比实际上年轻。艾格西粗略地扫过咨询师背后的办公室，桌上放着她和一个男人的照片，看着既像夫妻也想父女，可能是自己的问题，艾格西心想，兴许就真的是夫妻呢，他和哈利年纪也差得能做父子。

那咨询师翻动着两人的档案，低头思索着。档案是梅林准备的，据说这咨询师是业界出名的嘴严，好多夫妻特工都来这儿看过。艾格西是有点质疑在不能透露工作情况下，两夫妻还能说什么，总不能说我丈夫一年里三百天不见踪影，而丈夫却支支吾吾地给不出咨询师一个解释吧。

坐在一旁的哈利轻轻握住他的手，似乎在提醒他把目光收敛点。艾格西把注意力又转回到哈利身上，年长者看起来丝毫不紧张，一条暗红色的条纹领带有点松，露出点领口里的肌肤。妥妥的演技，艾格西心底翻个白眼，哈利若真的感到放松就不会是这种姿态，他会把腿向前伸展，袖口卷起来，腰部的肌肉微微放松，而就现在艾格西看来，哈利的坐姿一点也没让他腰部好受。

“所以，你们上次的性生活是在什么时候？”温婉的咨询师一开口就让艾格西差点被自己的口水呛到。哈利捏了捏他的手以示安慰，随后冷静地回答：“大概是一个月半以前。”

“噢，是有什么健康上的问题吗？”

“哈利没有，我也是，我们就非得回答这种问题不可吗？！”

“性生活和谐也是婚姻重要的一环。”咨询师说道，“当然，若是两位都是无性恋者就另当别论了，两位都是性向都是同性吗？”

“也不一定是。”艾格西用哈利没牵着的那只手抓头，他抓哈利的那只手正在考虑要不要狠捏哈利一把，但最后还是放弃了。

“我除了哈利，基本的喜欢对象都是女性。”

“我男女都行。”哈利也回答。

“所以两位的频率一向如此吗？”

“这得看情况，我们工作时间不确定。”艾格西补充道，“不过我相信他的性魅力和能力仍抱持着很好的状态，记得那个女大使吗？”

“你也忘了那个刚受封伯爵的年轻小子看你的眼神，”哈利说道，“你的扣子只要在解开一颗，他马上就能屈尊到厕所和你来场交流。”

“你们不会因为这些因素而感到不适吗？”

“不会，我很能谅解这种情况下的必要举措。”艾格西的执行蜜罐任务的频率是金士曼第一高，第二高是洛克西，第三就是亚瑟了。

“我明白。”莎拉摸了摸她的辫子，“开放式婚姻？”

艾格西愣住了，随后几乎是跳起来的，还挥开了哈利的手。

“我们没有……”

“开放式？”哈利喃喃了句，“听起来是个太年轻又令人恐惧的词。”

“够了，我打赌你一辈子都不想知道这词的详细定义，它不会出现在牛津字典上，以及莎拉，我们并没有这种婚姻模式。”

莎拉挑眉，艾格西知道这种表情意味着不信任。他绝望地呻吟着按住自己的头，好像他才是那位古板的，不愿意谈及自己性生活的那个人。

“你们会对彼此跟自己以外的人上床而适应良好吗？”莎拉继续提出尖锐的问题。

“要看坐到什么程度。”哈利低沉的声音快击垮艾格西了，“手指是可以的，亲吻也行。”

“插入式性行为就难以忍受？”

“这方面也……”

“我们真的，不是那种，开放式的关系。”艾格西一字一句地强调，而哈利的手指抓着伞，显得局促不安。

“所谓的开放式婚姻指的是什么类型的婚姻模式？”哈利·哈特，一个年过五十的老绅士，像个穿着苹果领西装外套和卡通领带的年轻小伙子一样，在某些不合时宜的问题上展现他好学的优点。艾格西想把自己的屁股挪到那张单人沙发上，因为他已经预见了诚实又好学的丈夫接下来会展开的对话。

“开放式婚姻指的是两人在结婚状态下，对彼此的性生活没有任何规定。”莎拉温柔地解释。哈利的手松开又捏紧，转头对他说，“我们算不算牵涉其中。”

“不，哈利，我们的情况不同。”

“开放性关系也有许多模式……”

“我并不喜欢，我的丈夫该死地去吻任何一个人，或是揽住别人的腰调情。事实上，我们就是因为他那么做了才来到这里。”

“艾格西，我并不知道……”

“够了，哈利，你已经说得够多了。”

“我想你们可以回家谈谈。”莎拉建议道，他们两个人同时站起来，各别和莎拉握手，保存着最后的颜面离开。

艾格西坐上宾士的副驾驶座，他没那个心情开车了。哈利打开车门，却没有立即启动引擎。两人在车上僵持着，艾格西从后视镜看见另一对夫妻走进咨询师，两人贴得紧紧的，好像他们不是婚姻或性关系出了什么问题而被迫来咨询室做离婚前最后的挣扎。

“我不晓得，你会对那些接触感到不适宜。”

“我没有，哈利。”艾格西说道，“我了解任务上的需求，事实上，我和梅林就一个老太婆裸体在床上对你搔首弄姿的事情开了一个月的玩笑。”

“所以你不在乎我的性生活，你觉得我们属于开放式关系吗？”

“当然不属于，我只想你的阴茎插进我的嘴或后门，其余的地方想都别想。”

“但我们好久没有真正做爱了。”哈利启动引擎，转动方向盘，”你还记得一个月半前的状况吗，你我躺在床上，那时候是早上七点半，你有了晨勃，我先是用手，然后相互摩擦，时间很短。”

“我们还有个会议。”

“可我们以前甚至还在子弹列车上迫切地来过一发。”

“我还以为你当上亚瑟后荣誉心和守时能力都得到了增强。”

“上次我们有这种不顾一切的性爱是在什么时候？”

“不太记得了。”艾格西努力回想，是去年圣诞节吗？他们很喜欢玩丑丑的毛衣这个小情趣，但这应该仅限于结婚前两年。他记得了，去年圣诞他们去了他妈妈家，而黛西把圣诞蛋糕打翻了，真是一团糟。

“我们应该去问梅林。”最后艾格西只能这样回答，梅林有他们一切玩得太疯的视频，就算删了，他也能威胁梅林从电子垃圾桶挖出来。

3.

“大概是半年多的事儿吧。”梅林安安稳稳地捧着他的马克杯，“我以为你们在办公室，试衣间，地下室和武器储备室已经玩腻了，而真实情况竟然是你们半年多没上床吗？”

“并不是，我们只是害怕你的近视随着年龄加深，”哈利拿过艾格西的电话，艾格西不满地瞪了哈利，而哈利却自顾自地说，“我相信这段谈话没有出现过。”

“你是亚瑟，你说的算。”

哈利挂了电话，把手机还给艾格西。艾格西把电话扔到沙发上，幸好金士曼新研发的手机耐摔，但艾格西不确定哈利皱起的眉毛能不能夹碎这架手机。

“我能对那位法兰黛西女士做一些辩解吗？”

“你当然可以。”艾格西摆出一张龇牙咧嘴的表情。

“我承认，一个许久不见的好朋友，又恰巧品味和人生观相同是件令人心动的事。”

“令人心动。”艾格西重复道。

“但我发誓我心底还是爱你的。”

“哇噢，我都不知道上次听你说出这句话是在多久以前，也许是结婚的时候。”

“我能说一句抱歉吗？”

“而我能不原谅你吗？”

“我们可以重新想想我们的婚姻出了什么问题。”哈利提议道，“我觉得我们彼此间有什么不一样了。”

“这就是结婚后的样子。”艾格西回答，“每一段关系在每一天都会变的。”

他们开车回到家。哈利在路上买了份报纸，而艾格西打包了一盒炸鱼薯条。两人在厨房前小小的争执了一下关于晚餐的内容，最终决定是由哈利来准备牛排，而艾格西煮玉米浓汤和配菜。

“想过分居吗？”艾格西问道。“想都别想。”哈利简短地回应，“你妈妈会来我的家门前大闹的。”

半个小时后，他们得以坐在餐桌前吃饭。艾格西想起他第一次和哈利坐在一起吃饭，哈利坐在主位，而他坐在哈利右手的位置，听着哈利的餐桌礼仪，实际上只想把脚伸到对方的裤裆里。交往的时候，他们终于是面对面的坐着，而艾格西的裤裆计划彻底失败，哈利超他妈地注重餐桌礼仪和桌上的食物，完全不愿意让他在餐桌下吸他的吊。于是艾格西想，算了，这就是伴侣，你没法指望伴侣的性癖和你百分百同步，他们能在茫茫人海中找到彼此已经不错了。所以他们继续维持面对面，直到有一天，艾格西发现边吃饭边看电视是个不错的注意，所以他移到哈利的旁边，和他肩并肩坐着。

为了避免转头讲话而忽略餐盘里的食物，他们的对话基本上不是对着彼此的脸，而是略微侧头，然后看着电视机发表言论。哈利从一开始的极不情愿到最后任他去，甚至会和他一起看晚间新闻。不过今天是例外，他们肩并肩地坐在一起，没有看新闻，谈话内容很奇特，他们在谈论和谐的性生活是否有助于他们的婚姻持续下去。

“我希望你的口味没变，还是后面来那套。”哈利叉起一块牛排，对性的话题已经丧失了羞耻心，一点都不绅士。

“事实上，如果你放弃多余的前戏和亲吻我会更开心，还有帮我自慰这点，我真的非常，非常不需要你的帮助，让我管好自己的小鸟吧。”

“你从来没有告诉我。”

“正等待一个机会，现在就是这个机会了。”

“好吧，我放弃对你小鸟的控制权，还有什么需要注意的吗？”

“你知道的，餐桌性爱。”艾格西突然转头，眼神迸发着星星，“不用躺在桌上，我知道这桌子没那么坚强，就口的那套。”

“好吧。”出乎意料的，哈利带着一点犹豫答应了，“但让我先吃完这餐。”

然后他们吃完饭，洗碗，艾格西把桌子擦了一遍，又跑上楼冲凉加换了一件睡衣，哈利坐在沙发上，电视上正报导恐怖袭击持续蔓延，市政府加强管控，死亡人数超过一百。艾格西坐下来，忧心忡忡地看着电视。直到新闻结束，艾格西的肩膀塌了下来，依偎在哈利的怀里。

“真是个糟糕的世道。”艾格西评论道。

“幸好我们还有彼此。”哈利抱着艾格西，一个轻吻落在艾格西的额头上。

“所以你想要告诉我，法国的恐怖袭击阻扰你的性生活吗？”罗西翻着白眼说道，“老天，那甚至不是你的任务，你知道我有什么建议吗，关掉那该死的电视或电台，然后在乡间小屋，和哈利操一整天。”

“一整天是个艰难的需求。”艾格西垂着头无精打采地说，“我们早上有尝试来一发，但最后还是手指，我们一时间找不到安全套，事后清理又实在麻烦。”

“今年圣诞节我会送你一箱的。”罗西说道。

推门声吸引了他们的注意，梅林和吉姆走了进来。两人都愁眉苦脸，吉姆理应感到烦恼，他是个阿拉伯裔，还是个善良的穆斯林，而最近这段时间针对阿拉伯裔社区的情况确实不太乐观，至于梅林，梅林又有什么事情可以烦恼呢？

“很遗憾的，法国情报部刚联络了我们。”梅林在他们还没有开口询问前就宣布道，“他们想要借用我们可爱的情报官，打入那些中东人的社区，收集情报。”

“凭什么啊？”罗西对法国情报部相当不满，她认为法国公家机关的效率低得可怕，还能有下午茶时间，真是不可饶恕，身为英国特务机关的他们都没有。

“凭我们的情报官在之前法国任务时给他们留下了好印象，而吉姆刚还需要一些功绩，有助于他的升职。”

“如果你不想去可以说。”艾格西对着吉姆说道，“你不一定非要去，我知道这任务很困难。”

“我愿意去。”吉姆一扫脸上的愁绪，坚定地说道，“这是我加入金士曼的目的，拯救人。”

“而且还要优雅的，具有绅士风度的。”梅林补充，顺便用触控笔指了指两位年轻人，“你们两个，学着点。”

罗西吐吐舌，蹦蹦哒哒地跑去练习枪击了，艾格西正要离开，梅林却拦住了他。

“你也要去。”他无情地宣布道。

“我？”艾格西疑惑地歪头，“去巴黎。”

“对，去巴黎，帮助吉姆完成这次潜伏任务。”

4.

当他们在巴黎机场被海关刁难，而法国情报部官员迟迟不出现，艾格西几乎就要把打火机塞进保全的嘴巴时，是哈利跳出来，用流利的法语和无害的眼神拯救了他们。

“所以，你也来了。”艾格西冷冷地说道，“还坐的私人专机。”

“一次蜜月旅行，亲爱的。”哈利耸耸肩。

“伴随着恐怖袭击的蜜月旅行，或者这本身就是一场恐怖袭击。”艾格西喃喃着，“让我想想，那该死的婚姻咨询师提议的。”

“是的。”哈利悠哉地拿出上衣口袋的方巾，“我想在浪漫之都感受一次旧情复燃的感觉挺不错。”

“别说了，我已经决定要付出全副身心成为吉姆的小帮手，巴黎也有很多地方都关闭了，根本不能好好地玩。”艾格西接过手帕，抹了抹手心因为紧张而出的汗。

“我倒是觉得空无一人的法国剧院会是一个不错的选择。”

“再看看吧。”

一说完，艾格西就把手帕塞回哈利手里，拉着吉姆的行李走了。吉姆给哈利一个抱歉的眼神，而哈利摆摆手，自己跟了上去。三人走到机场大门时，才看到法国情报部的人员穿着花里胡哨的休闲西装在门外等他们。

“不敢相信。”艾格西说道，“刚才我们在海关那里被刁难，然后他们穿着纪梵希的西装在这里摆姿势。”

“你也有一套花里胡哨的的西装。”哈利指出，“那套亮橘色的。”

“西装不是重点，我想他是想要表达这个。”吉姆插话道。

“听见了吗？”艾格西揽过吉姆的肩膀，哥俩好地走向车子。

“久等了。”其中一个有着浓厚口音的法国女士说道，“我想你们就是金士曼派来的情报人员吧。”

“是的。”艾格西回答道，“我们现在前往安全屋吗？”

“是的。”另一个高个子的男士回答道，“麻烦请上车。”

三个人坐上了车子。哈利坐在最右边，而艾格西坐在最左边，中间还夹着一个吉姆。艾格西从头到尾都没有望向右边，好像巴黎左岸的景色很吸引他似的，而哈利则试图对吉姆表示一下上司对下属的关系，但吉姆根本和哈利不熟。

“你们是某种，三人行团体吗？”那个高个子探员哈哈大笑地说道，似乎想要炒热气氛，隔壁的女士一边驾车一边给了他一个手肘，这才让那高个子放弃了这艰巨的任务。

确实挺怪的，哈利心想。一个阿拉伯裔人，加上一对同性白人伴侣，实在是让人浮想翩翩。他看着巴黎的街头呼啸而过，老旧却优雅的建筑物无疑正试图展现她的美，但他每隔几年会来巴黎一次，大概十二年前还有一个为期半年的任务，让他足以对巴黎的水电系统从赞叹到厌恶。他已经不太了解巴黎的浪漫在哪里了，至少没有像年轻时那样热衷。

他们的安全屋是简单的两室一厅。吉姆把主卧房让给了他们，自己跑去小的客房。哈利拖着行李，把行李打开，拿出里面的西装仔细挂好。艾格西没脱鞋子就躺在床上，闭上眼睛休息。哈利想了想，来到艾格西旁边躺着，静静地等待对方开口。

“我刚才对你的态度有点糟吧。”艾格西转头，蜷缩成一团，“对不起，不要生气。”

“我没有生气。”哈利说道，“你可以想想待会儿我们要去哪间餐馆吃饭。”

“要先来个法式舌吻做前菜吗？”艾格西提议，哈利二话不说亲了上去，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，直到其中一方喘不过气，哈利咬着艾格西的鼻尖，而艾格西的手指伸进哈利的头发，手指缠绕着哈利的发丝。

“不可否认的，法国真的有一种魔力。”艾格西的手搭在哈利的胸口，“但现在我们要先拯救她摇摇欲坠的外层，再好好享受她带给我们的第二春。”

“吉姆今天晚上就开始投入任务中，他会到附近的祈祷室，扩展社交圈，打听消息。”

“我想梅林有意栽培他。”艾格西的手指轻轻点着哈利的头，“你说梅林想过退休吗？”

“我也想过。”哈利说道，“而我会考虑把位置交给你。”

“千万不要。”艾格西说道，“等我五十岁的时候再说吧。”

“我甚至不确定自己能活到那个时候。”

“你可以活到一百岁。”艾格西捧起他的脸，“只要你少生气，然后稍微控制酒精的摄取量。”

他们在床上浪费了很多时间，随后就是紧锣密鼓的监控任务。两人最后外带了一间印度餐厅的咖喱，在房间里一次性收集着祈祷室里所有人的手机讯息再过滤。任务是繁琐且无趣的，但好在有了回报。他们锁定了三名可能是激进宗教分子的人，让吉姆先在祈祷室，放长鱼线，说一些比较极端的言论，再引导那些人接近他。这当然不是马上就能做到的，但IS选人的标准一向不严格，估计几次碰面就足以让对方放下戒心。

吉姆回来后，也主动分担了一些工作。哈利负责和法国情报机构周旋，而艾格西和吉姆则监听着三位嫌疑人的一举一动。直到深夜两点，一条可疑的简讯被传送到其中一名嫌疑人的手机里。艾格西和吉姆对视一眼，赶紧追踪简讯的发送地点。

理所当然是个一次性手机，还被丢弃到街边一个垃圾桶，他们把这个情报让给了法国情报部，希望那群法国人能够好好把握。至于那则简讯，据吉姆翻译，只是简单的赞美真主的话，只不过言辞激烈得不像话，里头并没有提到时间、地点或任何行动，有可能是暗号，但吉姆不敢下定论。

到了早上八点的时候，他们才准备上床睡觉。哈利早在四点的时候就被叫去睡了，而艾格西回到房间，看见自己的行李已经收拾好，衣服挂在衣橱里，而一件便装放在床的一侧。他随便冲了个战斗澡，然后穿上睡衣，倒在床上。哈利抬眼看了他一下，接着沉沉睡去。

5.

中午十二点到下午四点这段时间是他们约会的时间。哈利穿着一件卡其色的休闲西装，而艾格西则选择了一件衬衫加上马甲。两个人跑到街头，买了个甜筒冰淇淋，一个巧克力，一个草莓味的。他们试图彼此对望或者互相喂食，他们真的努力试过，但这还是太尴尬了，艾格西说想要试试看哈利手上的巧克力味冰淇淋，于是他们交换，吃了几口彼此的冰淇淋，随后又换回去。

艾格西没有吃得满嘴都是，哈利遗憾地想，不过如果艾格西吃得满嘴都是，他说不定会有点小生气。艾格西咬着脆脆的饼干，发出咔咔的声音，他知道艾格西喜欢吃冰淇淋甜筒的饼干，于是把手上的冰淇淋吃完后，留下饼干给艾格西。

吃完后，艾格西亲了亲哈利的嘴。甜腻的味道让人意外开心，而哈利还是去找了湿纸巾给他们擦嘴。两人沿着塞纳河漫步，周围的游客三五成群经过，最后艾格西发表了一个感想，其实塞纳河就只是塞纳河，和泰晤士河也没有多大的分别。

下午四点的时候，他们准时回到安全屋。这次吉姆顺利搭上了线，对方隐约透露愿意让他加入一个伟大的计划。艾格西觉得吉姆纯良的眼神太过了，导致对方不太愿意把一些非常危险的步骤仔细交代给吉姆。哈利在旁边劝他要保持耐心，两人爆发了一次小争吵，蛮小的那种，只是冷嘲热讽，还没有到大吵的程度。

吉姆回来的时候，他们正各自在各自的位置上整理情报。吉姆也很累，所以没有留心他们的状况。到了半夜，吉姆陆续收到几封短信，三人试图搞清楚真正的全盘计划是什么，还有最重要的是，谁是幕后主使，而他们又是怎样和远在中东的回教组织联络并拿取武器。艾格西在旁边指导着吉姆套话的技巧，吉姆用手机和嫌疑人聊了几个小时，对方才终于透露是准备在几家电影院或夜店同时引爆炸药，让救援和警方混乱，没办法集中。

这是最麻烦的情况，艾格西咬咬牙，对方只让吉姆到一家小戏院执行任务，而他们需要更多其他的地点。吉姆努力回想到几个细节，比如对方并不习惯用手机，反而随身带着一本红色的记事本。现在最好的方法是让吉姆偷到这本记事本，但吉姆根本不擅长偷窃，于是只好由从小混混出生的艾格西出马了。

巴黎多小偷不是一天两天的事了。艾格西压低帽檐，裹紧有点脏的外套，在人种多样化的社区中显得默默无闻。为了避免样貌太过显眼，艾格西没有戴眼镜，所以哈利只能从远方监控这次行动。监控器转了方向，正对着艾格西，吉姆就站在几米远的地方，准备接应。

那名大胡子的嫌疑人出现，三人都提高了警惕，而艾格西深吸几口气，在哈利还没丢下命令前，就走上前接近对方。哈利一看到这情况也不感到意外，只是恼怒地提醒吉姆行动开始。只见艾格西像是不小心和对方碰了碰肩膀，用法语说了句对不起，对方也没纠缠，连瞪视都没有就匆匆走了。

艾格西回头看了几眼，确定了情况后就把笔记本传给吉姆。吉姆跟着哈利的指示，绕到一个弯弯曲曲的巷子，几乎是在同一时间，那名嫌疑人发现自己的随手物品不见了，一个箭步地冲上来，推开人群试图抓住艾格西。

“左边方向有个死路，从那边跳上去。”哈利冷静地给予指令。艾格西则赶紧跑起来，跟着指令来到左边的小巷，跳上矮墙。

对方也不是吃素的，只见他跟着艾格西跳上矮墙，两人在巴黎的旧城区展开了一场追逐战。艾格西大约是不熟悉地形和建筑的关系，动作没有特别灵敏，反而是对方借着对地势的熟悉，离艾格西越来越近。哈利发现自己的手不自觉地握拳，说话的语速也越来越快。“向右，跳下去，再向右转，左转到人行道。”

一道道指令并没有拉开两个人的距离。最后哈利让艾格西来到人多的地方，却没想到对方凭借高大的身躯横冲直撞，把因为在人群中放低戒心而步调逐渐缓下的艾格西抓住。艾格西试图挣脱对方，而对方却咄咄逼人，紧紧抓住他的小臂，直到艾格西发出一声痛呼。周围的路人开始意识到这两人的纠纷，开始向他们投来疑惑的眼光，甚至有一名老妇女试图报警。

比起艾格西，显然对方是更害怕警察的。只见对方抓着艾格西的手臂，把艾格西拽进一个监控死角。哈利喊了几句，随后意识到艾格西根本他妈的没带眼镜或耳机，吉姆在频道的另一端问他要往哪里走，而他唯一能做的事情，就是把那名老妇女的报警电话掐断。

6.

艾格西并不会有事的，哈利想着。他们是训练有素的特工，能以一敌百，在枪弹雨林下全身而退，金士曼已经有连续五年没有任何阵亡的特工，虽然世界和他们的婚姻变得有点糟糕，但总是没达到无可挽回的地步。

大约两个小时后，他几乎是小跑着来到那个小巷口，步伐快得连吉姆都跟不上。哈利转弯，进到了那布满污水坑的后巷，而该死的艾格西·李就蹲坐在地上，额头有一小道划痕，脸上摆着蠢透的笑容，旁边还是一个被揍成屎都飙出来的混蛋。

“我猜你已经拿到了那本记事本。”艾格西挑眉，对着姗姗来迟的吉姆问道，“好消息，我刚才也把情报从他嘴里挖出来了。”

“所以幕后黑手是谁？他们怎样联络的？”

“说了你会吓一跳的。”艾格西挠了挠他的伤口，“几次伺服器转换，还有彻底删除就能做到，法国在情报管理这方面做得真的不是很好，至于幕后黑手，据他所说，应该是某位在阿拉伯的恐怖分子吧。”

“这就不是我们能插手的事情了。”哈利伸出手，而艾格西握住，站起身。

“坏消息。”吉姆端详着那位大胡子先生的脸，“他有告诉你计划什么时候开始吗？”

“有。”艾格西叹了口气，“就在今晚，五个小时后，他们已经把炸弹都放好了。”

哈利跟艾格西都不知道接下来的时间里他们是怎么过的。

联络法国情报机关，封锁现场，拆除炸断，地毯式搜查……还有和交警跟反恐小组的配合，看着特工首领拿着电话对法国首相狂吼，最后在半夜四点的时候召开记者会。没有多余的肾上腺素发展，不是每次都有的，艾格西在记者会后回到家里，把皮鞋随手一扔，就躺到床上去。

哈利本来想要训斥艾格西几句，但他也太累了，所以只能和艾格西一起倒在床上，补足他们四十个小时没睡的疲劳。各式各样的味道钻入哈利的鼻尖，巴黎的臭污水味、香水味、消毒水味、芝士汉堡、意大利冰淇淋、铁锈味……他睁开眼睛，头疼欲裂，而时针指着六，梅林打过一通电话给他。

“干得好。”接通电话后梅林立刻说道，“吉姆已经把报告交给我们了，除了一点小骚乱，没有任何人命或财务损失，艾格西没事吧？”

哈利瞄了躺在床上睡得异常熟的艾格西，揉了揉自己发疼的太阳穴，“没什么事，一点擦伤和疲劳过度。”

“那我替你们定明天的机票？”  
“麻烦你了，就明天早上吧。”哈利说完，就挂断了电话，倒回去床里。他敲了敲他的鞋跟，意识到自己穿着皮鞋上床了。于是直起身来，把皮鞋、外套和裤子都脱下，最后干脆全都脱完，到浴室冲个澡。

出来的时候，艾格西正懵懵懂懂地坐在床上，眼神直愣愣地看着墙上的风景照（一个庸俗的埃菲尔铁塔图片），眼睛底下的眼袋又更重了。他用手轻拍对方的脸，而艾格西像大梦初醒般，差一点都要跳起来了。

“新闻呢？”

“没什么特别的，警察已经解释这是一场突击检查运动了，至于嫌疑犯已经秘密被送往法国的审核机构，我相信他们很快就能搞定。”

“我想去埃菲尔铁塔看看。”

“宝贝，我们要搭明天早上的飞机回去，现在已经是晚上了，让我们好好休息吧。”

“我想去埃菲尔铁塔看看。”艾格西嘟着嘴，略微不满意地重复他的话。

“那我们晚上去，现在你先多睡一会儿吧。”哈利亲吻了艾格西的额头，随后艾格西倒下，而哈利开始替艾格西脱衣。

吉姆从餐厅里外带了蛤蜊白酱意大利面给他们，还有一盒炸鱼薯条，吃起来非常有伦敦味儿。艾格西的头发乱糟糟的，只来得及套上一条睡裤，他的泪痕因为疲倦而更深了，眼神无精打采。

“你是哪来的精力给梅林写报告的。”艾格西咬着炸鱼薯条含糊地发问。

“他还年轻。”哈利插嘴，“而你今年快步入三十了。”

“你说话非得要那么酸溜溜的吗？”艾格西皱眉，而哈利也像面该死的镜子，和艾格西一样皱起眉头，处在暴怒的边缘。

“他并没有讽刺的意思。”吉姆连忙跳起来打圆场，“而且我是在你们跟情报部门联络时抽空打报告给梅林了，严格来说我一回到家也和你们一样，躺在床上呼呼大睡。”

“哼。”艾格西不予置评，只是低下头，把意大利面塞进嘴里，不再理会哈利。

7.

哈利拉着他出去的时候，他其实有点懵。直到他们搭上了车前往埃菲尔铁塔时，艾格西才想起今天自己半睡半醒时吵着要去埃菲尔铁塔。  
其实也没那么想去，但艾格西不敢说，毕竟先提出的是他，而现在突然反悔一定会被哈利骂的。他靠着车窗，看到旅客依旧人数不减地聚集在埃菲尔铁塔之下拍照打卡，心情其实有点复杂，介于想去和不想去之间。

所幸哈利也没打算带着他和一群游客在铁塔下面挤，他不知道用什么办法，来到员工的专用入口，和艾格西一起搭乘只有他们两人的电梯缓缓上到埃菲尔铁塔顶端的瞭望台。那里正好因为一场婚宴而被包下来，只有三三两两的宾客聚集在一起，游客的影子倒是一个都没看到。

“一个西班牙子爵和公主的结婚派对。”哈利带着他闯入婚宴之中，假装成宾客，自然地拿起一杯香槟，“我本来想拜托梅林清空这里，但时运不济。”

“这没什么，”艾格西庆幸自己穿了套西装，虽然他头发并没有梳得很整齐，“我喜欢这种结婚派对，他们两个看起来很幸福。”

“哪怕是联姻。”哈利毒舌地吐槽到，艾格西给了他一个手肘，把他拉到距离新人最远，又有一个美好景色的角落待着。会场里烟雾缭绕，新人出场，干冰不要命地喷着，配着五光十色的灯和洒下的金粉。香槟和红酒的木塞不断跌落在地板上，与小提琴的声音融合在一起形成奢靡而杂乱的婚礼进行曲。两个五官挺拔，相貌精致的花童出场，撒着玫瑰花，而身穿白色礼服的新人在红地毯上拥吻，新年的白纱拖地，而新郎的领带已经被扯歪。

艾格西拦住一个侍者，问侍者有烟吗？侍者狐疑地望着他，掏出一支骆驼牌子的香烟，艾格西给了他五十欧元小费，那侍者干脆把整包烟都递给了他，可是他婉拒了。

“你想要这样的婚礼吗？”哈利突然问道，似乎察觉到了艾格西情绪不对劲，“我从来没看过你抽烟，你什么时候学会的？”

“在巴基斯坦那阵子，主要是太无聊了，抽个消遣，又不想你因为二手烟而早死，所以从不在家里抽。”艾格西背对着哈利缓缓吐出一口烟，眼睛一动不动地看着那对新人，“我以为我们的婚礼足够好了，在我家附近的那座挺漂亮的教堂，穿着定制西装，还有几个同事，我的家人和那你几乎快瞎了的姑妈，这是我年轻的时候从来没想过的事。”

“但现在，我不知道。”艾格西说，“我看过了那么多上流社会的婚礼，然后想到我们那只有五桌的客人，我妈情绪崩溃又有点尴尬的致辞，似乎哪里都有缺点，哪里都不完美。没有精致的餐点和登报祝福，没有太多的鲜花，没有埃菲尔铁塔，那教堂是我出过任务的所有教堂里最烂的一座，甚至可以媲美你在美国被枪打中头的那间。”

“它确实挺糟的。”哈利说，“其实结婚前我还偷捐了点钱修缮他们的屋顶。”

“我知道。”艾格西拿住那只烟，抖落烟灰，“我感到很抱歉，真的。我以为这一切都很好了，我的理智告诉我要对这一切感到满足，但我没有，我总觉得缺了哪里，不像以往，我可以倒在沙发上，肆无忌惮地和你索吻纠缠，它就突然之间改变了。”

“是你说的，婚姻就是不断地改变。”哈利的手指虚虚地拿着空了的香槟杯，靠在玻璃窗上。

“但我不喜欢我改变后的样子。”艾格西说，“我只希望我回到，会对简单的东西，比如你的一个称赞就感到很快乐的时候。”

窗外适时地燃放起了烟花，两个人都拿着酒杯，相看无言。哈利率先走上去，亲吻了他，而周围似乎有位女士发出了惊呼，艾格西希望他们没有抢了新人的风采。

接下来的事情顺理成章，他们跑进一间厕所隔间，偷了洗手台上的洗手液。艾格西脱下自己的西装裤，把腰带扔在马桶盖上，然后和哈利拥吻。哈利的手抓着艾格西的臀部，然后把香喷喷的昂贵洗手液不要钱似地倒在艾格西许久未使用的穴口上。湿润的液体在指尖和穴口间来回滑动，没多了过久，哈利就顺利把三只手指塞进里面。艾格西眨着湿润的蓝眼睛，和哈利唇齿交缠，直到哈利把阴茎塞进艾格西的穴口时，才吃痛地叫了一声。

“没事吧？”哈利的阴茎没有再进一步，半停在穴口之间，还用手指轻揉艾格西的后颈。

“没事，只是有点不习惯。”艾格西吸气呼气几次，他们至少有几个月没有插入式性爱了，而五分钟不到的扩张显然不足以把哈利硕大的阴茎塞进去而不造成疼痛。

“你可以动了，不过别太用力。”艾格西轻咬着哈利的喉结，还顺带压下自己的臀部。哈利亲了亲他的额角，开始在他穴口进出。有点疼，但也很爽，他们已经很久没尝过这个了，就好像很久没有去吃街口那间卫生水准堪忧但真的超级无敌的披萨一样。

整场性爱在一个宾客进入厕所时达到了高潮。艾格西承认他太紧张了，把穴口他妈绞得那么紧真的对持久的性爱有害而无益。他还记得他们挑战的时间最长的性爱，两个小时半，其重点在于缓慢的挑逗，若有若无的抚摸和速度适宜的抽插，以及最重要的，在要高潮的时候换一个姿势和适当地抽离，让身体做一个短暂的休息以迎接下一秒的战场。

所以性爱和婚姻，艾格西让哈利拿着纸巾给他清理，还真他妈有点像。哈利帮他整理好所有仪容后，再开始给他自己拉上裤链和整理领带。艾格西坐在马桶上，鞋尖敲着地板，想着要交给梅林的报告，想着婚姻咨询，想着他们的基金会的投资。哈利花了一段时间才整理好他的仪容，艾格西希望哈利能再抱抱他，但没等他说出口，哈利就这样做了。

8.

“巴黎，浪漫之都。”已经好了大半的罗西感叹道，“瞭望台性爱很棒吧。”

“我明明记得我们没有带眼睛。”艾格西在飞机上，一边喝着哈利给他调的马提尼一边说道，“但为什么全机构上下都知道我和亚瑟的性生活细节？”

“并没有全机构。”罗西摆手，“我发誓，除了梅林，还有高文和帕西瓦尔，可能还有崔斯坦知道而已。”

“足够多了。”

“我们关心我们的同事和上司。”

“太多的关心了。”艾格西说道，然后挂断了通讯。

哈利已经在喝第二杯了，所以艾格西就直接把酒杯抢过来，一饮而尽。吉姆有点目瞪口呆，好像没看过亚瑟能被抢了酒杯还笑嘻嘻地，一脸宠溺地看着那个抢了他酒杯的人。之后两个人开始旁若无人的接吻，最后以关于“一天要摄取多少酒精才算合理”的吵架做结尾。

梅林已经帮他们取消了婚姻咨询，据他的说法，婚姻咨询的钱是公费出的，而有效率地使用公费确保它们不被浪费是他身为最高魔法师的责任。

那位尽责地婚姻咨询师还是打了一次电话给他们，那个时候艾格西正在看一边从地毯淘来的谋杀悬疑小说，想着要怎样杀掉他那每天早上用高高在上的态度要求他清狗屎的笨蛋丈夫，而哈利在书桌前和艾格西永远不明白也不屑明白的财务报表做斗争。哈利大声地，近乎无礼地要求艾格西接电话。艾格西翻了个白眼，接了咨询师的电话，回了句：“噢，没事，一切都好，我们的性生活和婚姻生活又棒又糟糕。嗯，我确定我还爱他。”


End file.
